


Monsters are Real

by WaywardFairchild



Series: 31 Days of Halloween [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Harry and Peter are out with their friends when a game of truth or dare brings up past memories for Harry.-Day 19: "do you believe in monsters?"
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Series: 31 Days of Halloween [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947586
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Monsters are Real

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doctorwhoover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorwhoover/gifts).



Hanging out with the gang was always nice. Marco and Harley would flirt but nothing would ever come of it. Ned and Betty would make out when no one was looking and if they were caught they would brush it off. MJ and Gwen would sneak off near the end and go out somewhere. They didn’t think anyone knew they were dating but they all did. It wasn’t much of a secret. Flash would end up getting into an argument with MJ or Peter about something which ended with him leaving early. Normally to go out for a date or get home before his parents. Not that they were ever home, to begin with. Peter and Harry would always sit cuddled up most of the night. The two would talk to friends but they wouldn’t do much else. They did make out around their friends keeping PDA to places where they couldn’t be seen. Harry and Peter just held each other and occasionally kissed each other’s cheek if no one was looking. The rest of the group found it cute while they just thought of it as normal. They were like that in public and nowhere else.

This time though when the group got together, Gwen had suggested truth or dare. The group all agreed. Peter and Harry watched for a bit until Harley decided to bring Peter into the game.

“Truth or Dare, Parker,” Harley asked.

“Dare,” Peter said. Everyone looked at Harley.

“I dare you to kiss Osborn right now with everyone watching,” Harley said. Peter looked at Harry waiting for him to be okay before he kissed him. They pulled away as everyone rolled their eyes. Peter smiled before he turned to MJ.

“Truth or Dare,” Peter said.

“Truth,” MJ said.

“Are you and Gwen a couple?” Peter asked.

“None of your business,” MJ said. 

“That is an answer,” Marco said. 

“It shouldn’t really count though,” Harley said. “She never answered the real question that Peter asked her.” 

“I think it should count,” Harry said. “She did give him an answer that was reasonable.” 

“Whatever let’s just move on,” Gwen said. Everyone agreed as the group moved on to the actual game again. Peter and Harry listened as MJ dared Marco to stay in the closet with Harley for seven minutes. Both boys blushing after the fact. Everyone figured what they were actually doing in the closet. After a while, Betty was given the quest and they turned to Harry.

“Truth or Dare, Osborn,” Betty said.

“Truth,” Harry said as he cuddled up close to Peter feeling safe there in his boyfriend’s arms. 

“Do you believe in monsters?” Betty asked. Peter felt Harry tense as he was asked the question. Peter rubbed his back as he looked at Betty as if trying to get her to change the question. It might have already been said but Peter didn’t want Harry to have to answer this question. Not now when things were still fresh in his mind. 

“Yes, I believe in monsters. I believe that people become monsters and tear others down. They take from others until there is nothing left and the other person is drowning trying to find a way home or a way back from the darkness only for them to fall into it again and again until there is nothing left of them because the monsters of the world took everything from them,” Harry said. Everyone got silent as they looked at a crying Harry. Peter whispered sweet nothings as he gave Betty a look.

“Harry and I will be heading home now,” Peter said. The group nodded as Peter picked up the other boy and held him close. His father’s memory always caused the boy to go into a fit where he couldn’t leave Peter’s side no matter what. Peter was used to it but he knew the others were not so he figured they would leave before more questions were asked and Peter would have to explain more than he wanted to. He would rather just get harry home so the two of them could cuddle.

~ 

Once back at home, Peter turned on a movie as he held his boyfriend close. Harry buried his head into Peter’s shoulder as he let tears fall for someone who didn’t deserve them. He cried for a bit as Peter held him and whispered into his ears. Harry finally stopped crying and just laid close as he realized the movie Peter turned on and laughed. 

“You could have turned on anything and you choose Star Wars again,” Harry said. Peter looked up before looking at Harry.

“Of course I did. It is a movie I have seen way too much. I could miss the majority of the movie and still know what is happening in the movie,” Peter said. Harry just rolled his eyes before he kissed the other boy. Peter pulled him close making sure he knew that Peter would let nothing happen to him. Harry fell asleep listening to Peter whisper along with the movie. He should really ban Peter from watching the movie. He smiled as he fell asleep knowing he was safe. 

When Peter went to bed he carried Harry with him. He laid him down before laying beside the other boy and pulling him close. Peter listened to Harry’s heartbeat as a sign to know the boy was okay.

“I love you, Harry Parker,” Peter whispered into the other boy’s ear before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep next to his boyfriend who was now safe in his arms. 


End file.
